ben_10_reboot_anime_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Gutrot
Gutrot is a DNA sample of a Unknown alien species (later given by the authors called a Gasusapian), he was unlocked in "Because I am your friend Sasuke 1-2" when Ben/Lucca felt a high form of passion. Apperance Gutrot has the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a Black outfit, with the exception of his head and shoulders being a Darkish bluish-purple color. He has four fingers on each hand, which are apparently gloved. Like Water Hazard, he has nozzles/openings, from which he can eject gas. He has two on both of his arms, one on each of his shoulders, three on the rim in between his shoulders, three on his head, one on his back and one in the center of his posterior. He has a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. Unlike Prime Ben, the purple is a more darker color and the green on his suit is replaced with black. Gutrot wears the Omnitrix symbol on what appears to be some kind of gas mask in front of his mouth. And Greys pendent on his neck. Powers and ablities Gutrot's innards contain various gaseous elements, making him a walking chemical laboratory. Gutrot has the ability to make compounds of almost any type and expel them as gas from the various nozzles on his body for both offense and defense. Such gases include the following: * Sulphur Dioxide ** Sulphur dioxide is a highly combustible and toxic gas, with a very pungent smell that can be used as a form of tear gas. * Nitrous Oxide (commonly known as laughing gas) ** Laughing gas can be used to incapacitate an opponent by making them laugh uncontrollably. * Fluoromethyl-hexafluoro-isopropyl-ether (also known as Sevoflurane) ** Sevoflurane is normally used as an anesthetic, but it is also useful as a knockout gas with short-term memory loss as a side-effect. * To'kustar Pheromone (Havent been used yet) ** This gas can attract a To'kustar, causing it to follow Gutrot where he wishes to direct it. * One of the gases he can use has acidic properties. The strength of these gases depends on the amount expelled and their chemical makeup. Gutrot also has a very advanced knowledge of chemistry as well as the effects the gases would do to someone; this knowledge seems to be innate since Ben as Gutrot said not to ask how he knew, indicating that like when he turns into Grey Matter or Brainstorm, he may not fully understand what he is doing from his personal view. Furthermore, he also seems very intelligent in general, as he was discussing the ramifications of time travel as shown with his prime self with Rook and Spanner, as well as explaining that hitting someone on the head would simply result in a concussion rather than amnesia. Gutrot's use of pheromone gas also demonstrates some degree of biological knowledge, given that he understood a species enough to create a gas that specifically targeted it. Incorperated attacks Due to his manipulation and creation of gas with practice its possible for Gutrot to mimic Caesar Clows Gasu Gasu no mi ablities, via creating gasses to absorbing oxygen in a "Area zone" Gas Robe (ガスローブ Gasu Rōbu?): Miming Casers gas robe, Gutrot sends a smog of gas on the enemy which depending on his mixture can knock them out or cause a various effect Karakuni (無空世界 (カラクニ) Karakuni?, kanji read as "Airless World", phonetically read as "Empty Land"): Like Caesar Gutrot removes the oxygen from the area around him, asphyxiating everyone within range, but quickly shuts it off once unconcus. Nenshokei: Miok Gas (燃焼系 ミオークGAS Nenshōkei: Miōku Gasu?, literally meaning "Combustion System: Miok Gas") Weakness When Gutrot uses his gas, it makes a large cloud, which is susceptible to prevailing winds. This can endanger innocent bystanders. Some of Gutrot's gases are flammable, so he must be careful in situations that might ignite them. Opponents who are effectively shielded are immune to Gutrot's gases, mainly through the use of a gas mask or insulation. Trivia *He is the first alien to be unlocked by the Omnitrix, due to the clash of energy malfunctioning the device. Category:Omnitrix Aliens